fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leon Belmont
Leon Belmont is the protagonist of Castlevania: Lament of Innocence, he is the first in line of the Belmonts. Fatal Fiction Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far History Leon Belmont was once a knight of the Church of England turned vampire hunter. His whole life was spent hunting heretics and heathens in God's name until his love interest, Sara Trantoul, was taken away by the Vampire Lord Walter Bernhard, prompting a quest that would take Leon Belmont into Walter Bernhard's castle and eventually begin the cycle of the of Belmont Legacy as we know today. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Age: 22 years old (born in 1072) * Species: Human * Place of Birth: Transylvania * Alignment: Lawful Good * Profession: Vampire Hunter Equipment * Vampire Killer: Once known as The Whip of Alchemy created by Rinaldo Gandolfi, even before it was the Vampire Killer, the Whip of Alchemy is stronger then even a dead man's discarded sword. It is a holy weapon of forbidden mysteries that is designed to destroy all who are related to the kindred of the night. ** Has the power to destroy the Creatures of the Night and vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties. ** Base form is a standard leather whip, it's 2nd form being a thorn whip (twice as powerful), 3rd form being a chain whip (four times as powerful), 4th form being a morning star (eight times as powerful) and 5th form retains the morning star (15 times as powerful) with an Elemental property (Fire, Ice and Lightning in the case of Leon Belmont). ** The Vampire Killer can strike twice per whiplash instantly. ** Absorbed the soul of Sara Trantoul as she became a "willing sacrifice" after being fatally cursed with vampirism in order to unlock the whip's true potential. ** Can shoot Fireballs from the tip of the whip (Unfortunately for Leon Belmont, he hasn't been seen doing this). ** Can be downgraded by the Punaguchi monster but it can't be destroyed (While it can be downgraded as the wielder takes damage, this specifically applies to Christopher Belmont in Castlevania: The Adventure but never in the case with the other Belmonts) ** Capable of Elemental Damage such as Fire, Ice and Lightning (in Leon Belmont's case, he is shown to use the Vampire Killer with either Fire, Ice or Lightning Elemental Forms at his whim). ** Can destroy dark magic projectiles as powerful as Death's Giant Skull attacks as seen in Castlevania: Rondo of Blood. ** Can even utterly shatter dark-based weapons as powerful as Death's Scythe, which is a divine weapon in it's own right (even through Death can reform his Scythe at will). ** The Vampire Killer will still deal damage to any Creature of the Night by simply touching it, this is evident as Simon Belmont in Super Castlevania IV has been seen brandishing the whip and letting it rest while enemies near-by if they get near it for any reason, they will take damage from it. ** If a non-Belmont wields the Vampire Killer at full power for any reason, it will sap away the user's biological life span every time it's used. ** Despite the fact it's mainly used against Creatures of the Night, the Vampire Killer can still deal significant damage to those who aren't related to them as the Memory of Richter Belmont could actually defeat Jonathan Morris with only a few lashes. * Axe: These Axes are forged of silver itself that are designed to deal damage to creatures of the night, Leon Belmont will throw two of these, dealing damage to enemies caught by the blades until they hit a wall. ** Spinning Edge: With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont will throw a big axe that will act as a boomerang, dealing damage to anyone caught by the spinning blade of the edges. ** Spiral Axe: With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash eight axes that will deal damage to anyone caught by the axes themselves. ** Spirit Ripper: With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will rise his hand and three sphere-like blades will spin around protection him for a duration of 8 seconds. ** Axe Trap: With the White Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash 6 axes that will encircle a spot for a duration period of 5 seconds. ** Axe Tornado: With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash an axenado that will encircle around him, dealing damage to anyone caught in the radius. ** Hi-Speed Edge: With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will rush at his opponents in a straight line, dealing damage to anyone caught in in his path. ** Rapid Slash: With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a fury of kicks that will deal slashing damage to anyone caught in his path. * Cross: A cross imbued with pious prayer, when Leon Belmont uses this, it will create 2 crosses that will encircle him for a short duration period of 8 seconds that damages enemies on contact. ** Divine Cross: With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a large sized holy cross that will deal damage to enemies right in front of him, this will last for a duration of 8 seconds. ** Double Cross: With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash five small crosses that will encircle him for a short duration period of 8 seconds that deals damage to anyone caught by the encircling crosses. ** Grand Corss: With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will rise up and unleash an explosive power that will cause a beam of radiance which will cause crosses from the ground to encircle him. ** Agnea: With the White Orb, Leon Belmont will raise his fist and unleash a bolt of lightning that will strike continuous damage to his foes for a total of 4 seconds. ** Michael's Sword: With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a beam from above him, which will land and turn into a flaming cross upon impacting the ground that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blast. ** Holy Light: With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will raise his hand and conjure the image of a holy cross that will quickly zoom into his foes, it will deal damage to anyone caught in the cross itself. ** Six Saints: With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont will raise his hand to conjure six holy crosses that will shoot holy beams at foes. * Crystal: A stone that stores holy power that will explode on enemy contact or after the duration of 4 seconds passes whichever happens first. ** Hail Crystal: With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont will conjure a large crystal that will hit an enemy and explode. ** Satellite: With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will rise his fist and four holy crystals will spin around him for a duration period of 8 seconds. ** Mash Crystal: With the Red Orb, this fictions just the normal crystal, expect more powerful. ** Judgement: With the White Crystal, Leon Belmont summons a fury of light pillars that will rain down on his foes. ** Shatter Plane: With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont can deal damage to all enemies within radius by simply shattering the Material Plane on screen. ** Drain Stone: With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will throw a projectile crystal on a single target, if successful, the crystal projectile will deal damage to his foe and heal Leon Belmont for a total of 10 hit points. ** Vanish Storm: With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont rises up in mid-air and unleashes a holy version of diamond dust that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blast. * Holy Water: A glass bottle of water purified at a church that Leon Belmont will splash near him that will burst into holy flame on the ground, thus dealing damage to enemies near it. ** Energy Gazer: With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont slams the Holy Water on the ground, causing a gazer that will deal damage to enemies caught in the blast. ** Roaring Flames: With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont splashes Holy Water on the ground causing a circle of flames, dealing damage to enemies caught in the sacred inferno. ** Holy Symbol: With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will slam the Holy Water on the ground, causing a circle to appear which will unleash a radiant blast after 4 seconds. ** Aqua Disk: With the White Orb, Leon Belmont rises his hand with the Holy Water, causing it to turn into a Aqua Disk that will deal damage to anyone caught in the radius of the disk itself. ** Cross Blazer: With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont slams the Holy water on the ground, causing a holy flame in the shape of a cross to appear beneath him that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blast. ** Flame Sparks: With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont throws a projectile attack that will bounce off walls, causing the balls being bounced off to land on the ground and erupt in holy flames that will deal damage to anyone caught in the blasts. ** Energy Wave: With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont slams the Holy Water on the ground, causing a holy flame to erupt on him and sending forth a wave of holy energy right at his target. * Knife: These knives forged of silver as Leon Belmont is able to throw a really quick one at an enemy at a distance. ** Needle Claws: With the Blue Orb, Leon Belmont causes up to four silver blades to rise from the ground, dealing damage to anyone caught by the rising blades. ** Triple Dagger: With the Red Orb, Leon Belmont will instantly throw up to three knives. ** Astral Knife: With the Yellow Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a total of eight astral knives that will eventually deal damage to anyone pierced by them from a distance. ** Spread Gun: With the White Orb, Leon Belmont will throw a projectile that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught by the blast of the impact itself. ** Magic Missile: With the Purple Orb, Leon Belmont will rise his hand and unleash purple daggers that will home onto his opponents, dealing damage to whoever is homed into. ** Force Cannon: With the Green Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a blast of energy that will explode upon impact, dealing damage to anyone caught by the explosion. ** Blade Serpent: With the Black Orb, Leon Belmont will unleash a valley of blades that will home into his opponent like a serpent, dealing damage to anyone caught by the blades themselves. Orbs * Black Orb: A magical orb that glows black that is obtained after defeating The Forgotten One. * Blue Orb: A magical orb that glows blue that is obtained after defeating the Undead Parasite. * Green Orb: A magical orb that glows green that is obtained after defeating Joachim Armster. * Purple Orb: A magical orb that glows purple that is obtained after defeating Medusa. * Red Orb: A magical orb that glows red that is obtained after defeating the Golem * White Orb: A magical orb that glows white that is obtained in a room in the Anti-Soul Mysteries Lab. * Yellow Orb: A magical orb that glows yellow that is obtained after defeating the Succubus. Armors * Leon's Gauntlet: Since this was enchanted by Rinaldo Gandolfi, this allows Leon Belmont to use the magical powers of the very relics he gains. It also allows him to absorb attacks that are empowered by magic (35 points per block) dealt by other enemies whenever they dish them out which only happens when he blocks them. The gauntlet is indestructible and acts like a shield. * Earth Plate: A plate of armor that is blessed by the Earth itself. It reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 5%. * Meteor Plate: A plate of armor that has the power of the starlight that is magically sealed within. It reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 10%. * Moonlight Plate: A plate of armor that is blessed with the feeling of beautiful moonlight relief. It reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 20%. * Solar Plate: A plate of armor that is blessed with the radiance of the Sun itself. it reduces damage from enemy attacks as well as other traps by 30%. Accessories * Arctic Ring: This ring is enchanted with the protection of the para-elemental of ice. Because of this, it will make Leon Belmont more resistant to physical and magical attacks that deal ice damage thus causing him to take 50% less damage. * Aroma Earrings: This accessory is a wonderful scent that is designed to calm the mind. Because of this, it will increase Leon Belmont's intelligence by +5 points. * Assassin Necklace: This accessory will grant Leon Belmont the chance to perform critical hits. * Bloody Cape: This will convert some degree of damage dealt against Leon Belmont to be converted into Hearts. * Brisingamen: This accessory will further increase the duration period of whatever relic that Leon Belmont is using. * Cleric's Ring: This ring will grant Leon Belmont a 75% chance of nullifying special effects of curse attacks. * Coin of Happiness: This coin will bring happiness to Leon Belmont whenever he equips it. It increases his Luck by +5 points. * Draupnir: This arm ring is enchanted with magic that will further improve Leon Belmont's attack power by +5 points. * Heart Brooch: This brooch that decreases the amount of Hearts used every time Leon Belmont uses a sub-weapon by a 25% decrease. Feats Gallery Castlevania - Leon Belmont 2.png Castlevania - Leon Belmont as a Knight.png Castlevania - Leon Belmont.png Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Konami Characters Category:Castlevania Characters Category:Knight Category:Whip Users Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator